Trivia
On this page, you can read various amounts of trivia, from the small things that had changed the game in some way, to ideas that were either changed or ended up unused, and even the references to other media. Meta and Lore Trivia Meta *The players previously used TVTropes as a means of gathering all relevant information on the game, but with time it was decided that it would be best that there was a Wikia, for more in-depth detailing. *The player Damian0358, at one point, attempted to do what he called a "novelization" of the game - in an attempt to "bring order" among the various writing styles used, fix grammatical errors, inconsistencies, and overall improve the story, with expansions even being considered (such as the below mentioned arc that had been planned, as well as utilizing the skipped days as a means of character development). The project lasted only about 5 months, and only went up to the end of the Duroma Arc. *The Kanad language was created by the player Sega Saturn, who also created the Kanads. *On the 11th of November, 2017, from about 7pm to 8pm GMT, Scoundrels' second thread suddenly received a substantial amount of readers, many of whom were guests. For that one hour period, the thread skyrocketed into the Top 10 of Facepunch's Popular Threads, fluctuating between 5th and 6th, first reaching a peak of 43 readers before dipping down to 28 and subsequently receiving a second wind, breaking the previous peak and hitting its max of 50 readers, even managing to reach 4th at least twice or thrice in both fluctuations. It briefly entered 7th by the end of the hour, and suddenly dropping to 11 readers and 18th, where it fluctuated for a bit more before falling off the page. No one currently knows why this happened. *The last post of a thread has generally been reserved for incredibly silly posts: **In Journey's first thread, the last post consisted of Dwan's kyrios, that is, his player, breaking the fourth wall and yelling that the thread was over **For Scoundrels' first thread, as a special incentive, its GM promised that if it involved a CH roll they would multiply the odds by 1000 as a special end-of-thread bonus, and the last post consisted of Chemosh flashing his penis in front of a congregation, rolling for his penis size. Rolling between 5 to 15 inches, it rolled a 13, resulting in his dong size roughly being 33cm. Journey Across the Galaxy *The original game was originally going to be a space survival game where members would have to last a large amount of days until they delivered the Oracle to Termina Central, which resulted in winning. This changed when others added story lore into the mix and the GM decided to play along and create a story about it. *Zealot Kalpyr was originally going to die by Crimson Son snipers to invoke the more threatening enemy but because the GM thought that Kalpyr had more potential later on instead he escaped. *Player actions during the shootout on Duroma differed so radically from the GM's expectations that he later admitted to improvising almost all of it. *Viper's player, Deathgrunt, planned an arc that would detail Viper's time when it was captured by Pheonix Corps. Ultimately, it was abandoned, due to the player dealing with life issues at the time. *Iska and Nycho's player, Radley, originally intended to have the former leave some time during the Crimson Arc, with Nycho acting as a substitute character until Iska returned. However, this plan never came to fruition and it is now considered canon that Nycho left prior to the Battle of Zeruel. *Despite the post-game Crimson Incarnate-related epilogues, Dwan's epilogue is yet to have been posted. *References and shout-outs to other media are thrown about heavily, but there are references to other Facepunch forum RPs strewn about: **HarkArk and Helix Corps are originally from the screenshot-based space RP Interstellar Wars. **The name that Arthur used for his secret identity was Endarth, inspired by the same-named character he played in the MS Paint-based fantasy RP Drawing RP. **The receptionist at the Gold Dust Office in Termina Central was a Hygarth, a race originating from the nation-based space RP Galaxy at War. He asked Dwan if he would like some Lusurian sex slaves, Lusurians being based on the Lust from nation-based space RP Galaxy at War V2. Scoundrels of the Interstellar Highway *Had Lion survived the Battle of Zeruel instead of being KIA, his player Viper123_SWE had planned for him to return to Valerie. Through groundbreaking advances in medical engineering, he would have eventually returned to his (heavily modified) human body and settle down with the love of his life, possibly even having children. The latter was hinted at when Valerie went to the SSOID Alpha Site and experienced the final thoughts of Lion, which had survived in scattered memory fragments recovered after his death. *In Yuga Shuur's original picture, you can clearly see two scars on her face; one beneath the right eye and one running up her left cheek. Although it was a mere oversight on their creator's part, as Yuga was supposed to be very prim and proper, it had become canon in the lore that Yuga got the scars at some point during her time in the Ayr Merchant Marine. The exact event and the cause for her scars have not yet been mentioned. *Frosty originally was not going to be an Artisynth, but rather an ancient android war machine created by a long forgotten race and left abandoned in a pile of frozen trash the crew would eventually have come across. *Moloch was also not going to join the crew, and in his place, a different character would have joined instead. The character would be an Artisynth savage named Zaaj, and his racial feat due to being a savage would involve him bleeding out toxic chemicals and noxious gasses due to the copious amounts of chemicals he's been taking, gradually increasing an area of effect around him while making the area increasingly lethal to be in. *Maddox was not originally planned to end up dead. In fact, his creator, Viper123_SWE, had planned for him to survive all the way to the end and hopefully initiate a relationship with either Taylor or a unnamed NPC character from Mars. However, due to horrible planning, he was unfortunately killed after a series of in-game out-of-character events. Viper will forever be salty on the matter. *The previous image of Vakarus displayed him as a Protoss from the Starcraft series; however, because he was described as having a mouth (whereas the Protoss don't) early on, in Scoundrels, this was later adjusted. His new image now resembles the Draenei from World of Warcraft, same goes for all Vakr. Character Trivia Journey Across the Galaxy *Lion was once genuinely afraid of all types of weapons. *During his exile, Varn worked as a male escort for a rich old woman. He dodged every attempt she made using alcohol. *Dwan can play the piano. *The drink orders of the following characters are: **Lion: Syntholeum, a synthetic oil drink **Varn: Jedi Mind Trick **Arthur: Mudslide **Squish: Nuka-Cola* **Yanim: Rum & Coke **Kr'fernir: Turnir, as Dwan would call it, a chlorine and silicate powder mix in a diluted hydrochloric acid mix **Riker: Lager **Dolosus: White Rum & Coke **Iska: Bloodmoon strong and shot orlok **Otso: Blue milk* **Pyrovik: Asterudor, ethically sourced asteroid water **Tussor: Premium alcoholic drinks, especially premium vodka **Byron: Rum **Colin: usually Water, but occasionally Gin & Tonic **Dwan: Piñita colada and Raktajino* Scoundrels of the Interstellar Highway *Iska is oblivious to her 270 million GC net worth, due to inherited stocks in Khrosus Industrial. *Maddox trivia: Sleeps with a loaded gun underneath his pillow. *Markus Koval and Charles Dungroe are the only still living members of the 5 man group that was imprisoned for the murders of the SDF recruits on Folter. *While Markus drinks occasionally, he does not like to be intoxicated. *Markus had terrible grades over all, but did fairly well in geography and PE. *Killian Horner, Markus Koval and Captain Samuel Crow are all very distantly related. *Amy can't stand horror movies. *Vakarus once stole food from Alex and blamed Rask. *Vakarus thinks Ayr look funny because they have no mouths. *While illiterate, Sting can read numbers. *Sting is a high-functioning alcoholic, her behavior becoming sporadic if she is sober. *Aaron, even though he's Jewish, eats bacon. *Fact for Aaron's homeworld, Kahmerash: people coming in can be indefinitely detained on suspicion of being spies. *Jason Trivia: Likes Punjabi Rap. *Jason has never tasted alcohol, he prefers tea. *During his time with the Sparrowhawks, Jason set a record on a multi-obstacle course that hasn't been beaten since he left. *Jason has problems talking in the heat of conversations, always leading him to say something stupid or miss the point entirely. *Yuga dislikes the color gold, but appreciates its status effect. *Yuga dislikes the number 14, and considers it unlucky. *Yuga's favourite flower is the Terran white rose. *Ryuko Funkko, Yuga's fianceé, and Yozei Nakaya, Yuga's subordinate and pilot in the ITC, are cousins. *Frosty does not like his name. *Moloch has never ever been able to get his hands on an LMG ever again since Chemosh stole his. *Despite being the most radicalized member of the CoG, the HFMH always spent his time around Chemosh as he was "the one who needed him the most," and tried to turn him away from his jihadist mentality. *The CoG's Ayatollahs have actual names that they use on their business cards, but almost no one ever refers to them by them. *The first contact between the Ayr and the Artisynth during their mass exodus solidified to the CoG that the Ayr are a very obnoxious and snobbish people, and as such are despised by all Artisynth. *As Beherit radicalized Chemosh more and more in private, he became gradually distant from his best friend, Moloch. Despite this, however, Moloch and the rest of the ayatollahs still looked up to him as the true leader and hero of the Artisynth, and would follow and support whatever decision he made out of respect. Even if it included radicalizing all of CoG. *Istasha's favorite liquor is Gin, while Johannes' favorite is Absinthe. *Lex has a thing for comic books, and collects them. *Lex is Taylor's godmother. *Miranda and Taylor's father never married. *Miranda doesn't like the feeling of zero gravity. *Dahlia 02's serial number is 642201. *Gerald Dagger is a proficient chess player, put prefers playing cards. *Tirell Metais has a terrible golf game. *Tirell Metais doesn't drink, though he's sure most of his subordinates do. *Tirell Metais suggested the development and construction of Salvator-Class Hospital ships himself, as he wanted everyone to have sufficient medical care wherever they are. *Jiral Neaars has a thing for Ayr artwork. *Vehha Strye has never visited a main Sol world. *Anora Cortus always carries a weapon on her, even at formal events. *Marus Vira respects the Kanad SS. *Neal Duffy was a weaponsmith and Private first class in the Sol navy. *Ketri Biram, despite being a total asshole to people at times and rather hard on his men, is actually great with kids. *The CEO of UNIDA's current wife, Marie, is the latest model of UNIDA's gynoid model. *Jason's father, Christopher Bradley. Used to play a big part in Jason's sub-plot because it was the first reason Jason went to work in space-related jobs, to find his father. however. due to story rewriting, the subplot was changed multiple times. *Jason is a mixed race of German and American. *Emily, Jason's little sister. Is actually adopted *Jason has a Spectre Squad patch that he carries around in his pocket everywhere he goes. a reminder of where he came and started from. *The actual number of kills that Jason only had during his bounty hunter years were 7 in total. *Although having denied drinking beer at all. Jason in multiple occasions has drank beer *According to the Atlas Initiative logs. Jason took part on raiding a civilian ship which the civilians were mistakenly identified as terrorists in reports. which led to many of them being gunned down by Sparrowhawk contractors and Spectre Squad before they realized that they weren't firing back. Category:Lore